The Race
by Halfling Elf
Summary: Yes! The race!! Come and catch your favorite Bishonen and keep him for a week! Please, no flames, and R&R!
1. Need those Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Race!  
  
Yes the race!! Now, you may be wondering, 'what the hack is the race?!' The race is very special! I'm gonna set up ALL the bishonens you tell me to bring, and then I'll let them loose! If you catch one, he's yours for a week!! So file up, and bring me those bishies names!!(Monsters can be suggested!) *grabs a Bakura plushie and hugs it* Good luck!!  
  
~H.E. 


	2. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

The Race

H.E.: Ok then! So far we have Sarah a.k.a. Celebi, Difinity, Bishounen Chaser, Liz, Arfea, DClick, and Tora the Heartless Tamer chasing Yami Malik, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Kaiba, the Black Luster Soldier, Mokuba, dark Magician, Rex (_;;;) Yugi, Kuriboh, and Duke!!! *looks at the list and smirks, then uses AUTHOR POWER *echoes* and make a cage appear with the guys in it* 

Guys: LET US OUT!!!!

Kaiba: *at the bottom* PLEASE!!! 

H.E.: Sorry guys, but this is for all of us. AND STOP SQUIRMING!!! I need to make sure you're all there!! *changes them into plushies for now* There. Now... *counts them all, blinks, then counts them again* Where's Yami?

Yami: *is quietly sneaking away, then steps on a twig* O_O;;;;

H.E.: *spins around* There you are Yami!!

Yami: I refuse to be part of this! I might end up with no shirt on or something like that!

H.E.: Sorry Yami!! Or should I say, plushie Yami? *zaps him*

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *is now stuffed*

H.E.: *picks him up* Bad Yami. *puts him in the cage with the rest of them* Ok gals, this is your last chance! If you want to be in this race and get your Bishonen for a week, then please review! If you don't want to, then please review! Bye!! *runs off with the cage*


	3. On your marks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ;_;

****

The Race

H.E.: Ok then! *adds Tristan, Yami Bakura, Weevil (O_O;;;), and Esper Roba(who is this guy? ?_?) to the cage* That is it! ^_^ Now, I need to get them ready... *puts a collar and a leash on each of the plushies and then drags them out of the cage* ^_^ *snaps, and all of the plushies are human/monster again*

Yami: WHY ARE WE WEARING LEASHES?!

H.E.: Because if I didn't, you would run away ~_^

Dark Magician: *tries a spell but it doesn't work* ~_~;;;

H.E.: I made it so whoever can do magic here, can't. *pats dark Magician on the head* Sorry bud. *thinks for a minute, then does a evil grin*

All the guys: O_O;;; *backs away as far as the leashes let them*

H.E.: NOW, YOU MUST LOOK GOOD FOR THE AUTHORESSES!! *snaps her fingers, and all the guys are shirtless*

Guys: O_O!!!!!

Authoresses: O_O!!! ^______^ *goes for the guys*

H.E.: *puts a barrier around the guys* Sorry gals, not until the race! Which will be soon! *ties each guy to their own post, then puts a white line in front of the posts* There, when I count to three, you guys run like hell! You got 5 minutes before we come after you, and then if you aren't caught in 3 hours, come back here and you are free!

Guys: *whimpers*

H.E.: ^_^ On your marks.... get set.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffie!! ^_^ To answer your question Kira-chan, I plan to make a race for most of the Animes I like. So get your running shoes ready! Also for the race and who gets who? Hmmm.... I think, I'll either put your names in a hat and choose that way, or first come first serve in reviews. Either way, please review!!!


	4. Announcement

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ~_~

****

The Race

Announcement

I have found out something really, really good! There is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Message board out that I found and there is a Auction for all of the Bishounen!! ~_^ Also, I heard that their is a draw going, and if you win you get a free fanfiction picture of whoever you want in Yu-Gi-Oh!!! So please, PLEASE go!! It's kinda been dead for a while, and it might disappear if it doesn't get revived.... ;_; 

Here it is! so PLEASE! Go! Thank you!!!

~H.E.


	5. They're off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :P

****

The Race

H.E.: ...Go!!!!

Guys: *suddenly their collars are off, so they all run like heck*

H.E.: *watch them all go* This is going to be heck for them....

N: Yep. You gonna enter for Ryou?

H.E.: Nah. I'm planning to win him in a Auction ^_^

N: ~_~;;; Fine. Your choice.

H.E.: Girls, it's almost been 3 minutes, please get behind the white line and get ready for when the five minutes are up!

Authoresses: *put on their running shoes and get ready* 

H.E.: two minutes to go.... 

Shadow Fox: Wait!!! *runs up* Can I come?

H.E.: Sure! Everyone is allowed in this! ^_^

H.E.: *looks at the stopwatch* ACK!! GO!!!

N: *waves a big flag*

Authoresses: *dash off*

~~~~~~~~~* somewhere else *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: *is hiding in a pipe in a building* It's cold.... I hope no one finds me....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Magician: *hiding behind a T-shirt shop, wearing a shirt that says 'I love Canada!!'* I hope no one finds me... And thank the person who owns this shop....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou: *runs behind a corner* I'm gonna be chased a lot... Maybe I should buy some water....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura: *runs, trips, and lands in a mud puddle with a pig* ..... Oh great.... ~_~;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weevil: *waits behind a wall with Rex* I hope someone finds us...

Rex: Yeah....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan: *somehow got his motorcycle and is driving like crazy* Gotta let no one touch me....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esper Roba: *hides somewhere randomly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y. Malik: *hides in a Zoo with the Lions* Mua hahahahaha!!! No one shall touch me now!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik: *goes up to a tower and waits for some insane authoress to dive bomb him* ....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: *goes to his company* I don't have time for this....

Mokuba: Wait up Seto!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Luster Soldier: *sips his Cream soda* Nice town, isn't it Kuriboh?

Kuriboh: *nods*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: *hides under his bed* Maybe they won't look here....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duke: *hides in a museum* ....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffie!!! ^_^ Now you know where they are... who will get to who first?! Tune in to find out!! Please review!!!!

~H.E.


	6. Newcomers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ~_~;;;

****

The Race

H.E.: Hee hee hee....*snaps, and Joey and the Celtic Guardian are in front of her* Guess what? Some authoresses want to catch you... so run! Run as fast as you can!!!

Joey and Celtic Guardian: GAH!! *runs off*

Shadows: May we go after them now?

H.E.: I think you can...

Shadows: Good.... *several people step out, and it's Chibi da Special Ed Reject, Buka2000, FireFaerie, Mitsuki Hoshiko, and other random authoresses!(If I forgot you, please remind me.. _ Can't remember much... @_@)* Sorry we were late.

H.E.: No prob. *shrugs* It happens... Now go and catch your Bishounen!!

All: WHEE!!! *runs off*

N: *walks up behind H.E.* The Bishounen are gonna have hell you know....

H.E.: Yep! That's what this is all about... *puts on head phones and listens to 'Simple and Clean' the beginning song for Kingdom Hearts*

N: ~_~;;; *goes up to the tower to see if anyone had caught something and notices Sarah and DMG were closing in on their targets* Hmm... Now this is gonna get good....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Magician: *hides behind the house* I wonder who is gonna find me first.. Bishounen Chaser or Dark Magician Girl....

DMG: *on top of the roof, watching Dark Magician* Bwa hahahahahaha... you will be mine soon.... ^_^ *jumps off the roof* HIIIIIII!!!!

Dark Magician: AGH!! *runs off* must... not ... be .... caught.... *for some reason, runs slower than he could have ran (Hmmm... I think he's got a thing for you gal! ~_^)*

DMG: Heh heh... *runs right next to him* Give up! *jumps on top of him* I got yooooou!!! Now you belong to me for a week! *grins and drags him to the starting line* 

Dark Magician: ~_~;;;; Great...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah a.k.a. Celebi: *enters the zoo* I WILL catch him... I WILL catch him....

Y. Malik: They will never catch me!!! *bounces around* (O.o;;;;;;)

Sarah: *comes up to the cage* THERE you are!!!

Y. Malik: Ha ha!! You can't get me without getting eaten!!

Sarah: wanna bet? *opens the cage and steps in*

Lioness: *walks over, and purrs* =^_^=

Sarah: Kawaii! *rubs behind her ears* Now, to get YOU!! *runs over to Y. Malik and glomps him* HAH!!!

Y. Malik: Bu... But... how?!

Sarah: I have a way for felines... ^_^ *holds out catnip and drags him off to the starting line*

Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N: woah... ^_^;;; *yells down to H.E.* TWO DOWN!

H.E.: WHO?

N: DARK MAGICIAN AND Y. MALIK!!

H.E.: Excellent.... IS SOMEONE CLOSE TO YAMI?

N: *looks at her portal windows* YEP!! 3 PEOPLE!!

H.E.: GOOD! Now the party will start... *walks into a portal and pops up beside Yami* 

Yami: O_O What the-?! How'd you get here?!

H.E.: with AUTHOR POWER!!! *echoes*

Yami: ~_~;;; right. What do you want? 

H.E.: I came to tell you how to get out of this...

Yami: O_O really?! HOW?! 

H.E.: *hands him a bag* Eat what's in this.

Yami: ok.... *opens it, and guess what? It's sugar!* ^_^ *chugs it*

H.E.: Good luck!! *disappears*

Yami: *turns into Yam Man and notices that Alina, Buka2000, Hotaru, Difinity and Nightmare Crow were coming up the tower thingie* Fudgesicles!! I shall escape by flying!!! *jumps off* 

Alina: O_O NO!! YAMI!!!

Yam Man: *pushes a button, and kite-like wings pop out so he flies away* I SHALL LIVE!!!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA- *gets thwapped with a real kite* Ouch... 

Alina: Come on girls! We gotta get our Bishounen!

All: YEAH! *all climb down*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There. ^-^ Also, the URL for the chappie is pub96.ezboard.com/byugiohcanada please go!


End file.
